


Dreaming of you

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Fantasizing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romance, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: This is by the request they wanted something slightly more sensual and for Poppy to find out what’s been going on (I know I haven't written that part yet, I want to see what the requester thinks so far and if they want me to continue.) I hope this fiction meets your expectations. Any way I don’t own anything here just borrowing for a bit and I have dyslexia please be nice about spelling and grammar mistakes I do my best. For now this is all there is but if the requester or readers want more there will be more.





	1. Chapter 1

Dreaming of you.

Creek had been having fantasies for some while about a certain troll, but they were not about Poppy as many trolls would have expected them to be but instead they were of Branch. It had started out innocently enough with him just imagining the grey troll kneeling in front of him while he sat on a chair running his fingers over Branch’s lips and telling him how soft his lips were. It had then moved from this to the two of them kissing softly, holding each other closely but going no further than this. These dreams made Creek realise that he was very much in love with Branch, he didn’t really know where it had started but he suspected that at least some of it came from the fact that the survivalist had always stood up to him. It seemed to the guru that when he refused to do something about what he was feeling for Branch that his dreams had slowly but surely moved forwards, to their hair winding around each other’s as they kissed and the exchange of gentle but innocent enough touches, such as running hands along arms and over each others backs.

After this though Creek had started to dream about taking that annoying leaf vest off of Branch, he truly hated that vest he wanted to shred it into pieces so that the survivalist couldn’t hide himself away from him anymore. The purple troll had fantasies being able to touch all of the grey troll’s chest anywhere he had wanted to and Creek had to admit that the idea of being able to explore the naked skin of the survivalist thrilled him. Every time the guru got to see Branch he found himself focused completely on him, he would lick his lips, Creek would go over to touch him on the nose just so that he could have some contact with the other troll. Every time this happened the grey troll glared at him, wrinkled his nose in a way Creek found totally adorable and told him if he didn’t stop it he would strangle him, but Branch never did despite his threats which gave the guru hope that underneath all the hostility that the other troll perhaps cared for him in some way.

Despite everything that went on between them which was negative, the purple troll just found himself more and more attracted to Branch, he had also felt his hope growing because sometimes he noticed that there was something other than hate in the survivalist’s eyes when their gazes met. As the attraction and the hope inside Creek grew stronger the fantasies had also grown more and more passion filled than before. The guru wanted to do something about what he was feeling for the other troll, Creek knew it wouldn’t be easy to win Branch over, but the very idea that the survivalist could be won over by another troll as a mate shook the purple troll to his very core.

Not able to stand it any longer very early one morning Creek went out into the forest, he made his way to the hatch of the bunker, the purple troll tried the hatch it surprised him to find that it was in fact open. Carefully the guru eased the hatch up, he slipped through the whole, Creek closed the hatch behind him and secured it shut behind him. The purple troll quietly stole into the main room of the pod, his ears twitched this way and this as he listened for the noises of life which would guide him to Branch. Eventually the guru’s ears located the sounds of deep even breathing from behind one door to his right, Creek made his way slowly and quietly across the room to the door. Once the spiritual troll reached the door he opened it carefully hoping that it wouldn’t make a noise and he was relieved when it opened without a noise. Creek peered cautiously around the door, he instantly noticed that this was Branch’s bedroom and that fast asleep in the bed was the grey troll.

The purple troll stole across the floor towards the bed and when he reached the side of the bed Creek spent a few moments just looking down at the sleeping troll. Branch was clearly totally at peace, he was deeply asleep, the lips of the survivalist were curved up in a small smile and his worry lines had softened out in sleep. Creek found himself completely transfixed by the sight of Branch like this, he wondering what it was that the grey troll was dreaming about as he slept for him to be smiling in such a gentle way. As the eyes of the guru ran over the concealed form of the other troll under the bed sheets, he realised that Branch didn’t have his usual leaf vest on and as he noticed this fact Creek’s eyes widened slightly.

Slowly but carefully the spiritual troll drew the sheets away from Branch, before he quickly slipped into bed beside him, Creek had no intention of waking the grey troll, instead he cuddled up into the side of survivalist and he watched the other troll sleep for a little while. Eventually though the guru placed one hand onto Branch’s chest and spread his fingers wide against the skin he had longed to touch for so long. Creek loved how soft the grey skin felt under his fingers, he carefully explored the contours of the other troll’s chest mapping out every part of it with soft touches. The guru felt that being actually able to touch the skin of Branch like this was so much better than he had ever dreamed that it would be.

Sometime later Branch slowly started to wake up, with his eyes still closed he frowned because he could tell that something wasn’t right, it took him a few moments for the fog of sleep to rise enough for him to realise that there was another troll in bed with him and that whoever it was they had their hand on his chest. As this realisation set in the grey troll’s teal eyes shot open, he turned his head to his right and found Creek lying in bed next to him watching him closely with what he could only describe as hungry eyes. “Creek what are you doing?!” The survivalist asked demandingly of the other troll.

The guru gave the other troll a mischievous smile, he didn’t answer Branch’s question instead he placed his lips to those of the grey troll kissing him softly but firmly. The eyes of the survivalist went wide, he certainly hadn’t been expecting Creek to start kissing him and Branch had to admit it was quiet a nice feeling. The grey troll quickly shoved this thought to one side, he focused instead on trying to feel angry at the guru for doing this, he brought his hands up intending to push Creek away, but the purple troll seeming to read his mind quickly grabbed his wrists. The spiritual troll broke the kiss, keeping hold of Branch’s wrists, he moved himself so that he was above the survivalist, straddling his hips and pinning the grey troll’s arms to the pillows each side of his head. “Creek what are you doing?” This time the question was asked in a more breathless voice which sent a surge of pleasure through the guru.

Again Creek didn’t answer him, he started to kiss Branch once more, this time the grey troll slowly started to kiss him back, this made the purple troll a little bolder in his actions and he ran his tongue over the lips of the survivalist. This action on the part of Creek sent a strange but pleasant sensation washing through Branch, he opened his mouth, when the grey troll did this the guru pushed his tongue into the other troll’s mouth stroking over the survivalist’s tongue wanting to encourage him to join in more. Slowly but surely Branch responded, he was amazed at the wonderful feelings which were welling up inside him as they kissed each other like this. Part of him was screaming at him that he needed to stop Creek now before they both did something which he would regret because the purple troll would mock him about it forever, however another part of him was rather enjoying being over powered and seduced by the guru. Slowly though his concerns about Creek mocking him after this became stronger, Branch turned his head to break the kiss, causing the purple troll to growl at him and pin his wrists more firmly to the bed. “Stop it Creek and get off of me!”

“No, your mine.” As he spoke the guru’s voice had a growl to it.

Branch looked at him out of the corner of his eyes but refused to turn his head back up towards him. “I am not about to let you have yet another thing to torment me…Uh!” The rest of his sentence vanished as the spiritual troll has brought his mouth to the shoulder of the survivalist and nipped it lightly with his teeth. “Don’t you dare try and mark me Creek!” As he said this Branch started to fight the hold of the other troll, this elicited yet another more fearsome growl from the guru above him.

Creek exerted his strength against the grey troll keeping him firmly pinned under him until slowly Branch stopped fighting against his hold of him. As the purple troll started to lower his mouth towards the shoulder of the other troll again, the survivalist quickly brought his hair forwards he used that to finally push Creek off of him and onto the bed. Quickly Branch jumped out of bed, like some lion stalking prey the spiritual troll also got off of the bed and came around it towards him. “Stop it Creek.” When the guru ignored this protest as he had the others the grey troll felt he had no choice left but to stop the other troll himself, quickly the survivalist shot his hair out, he wound it tightly around Creeks body and hair.

The purple troll thrashed in its grasp but Branch’s dark hair turned out to be far too strong for him to break it’s hold. “Put me down!” Creek yelled at the grey troll wanting desperately to be able to carry on with perusing the survivalist.

“No, I don’t know what has gotten into you but I’m not about to let you carry on with me the way you were! I know you, if I let you carry on you’d be tormenting me with the fact that I let you do so for weeks!” Branch shouted back at his unexpected guest, as he shouted this the fight seemed to go out of the purple troll and Creek let the survivalist carry him still wound up in his hair to the hatch of the bunker. Branch unlocked it berating himself the whole time for having left it open in the first place, the grey troll then used his hair to place the other troll on his feet on the ground outside before retracting his hair, shutting the hatch to his bunker and locking it closed behind him.

Branch made his way into the main room of his bunker, he sat down heavily onto the sofa, let out a deep sigh and placed his head in his hands. Despite the fact he had managed to stop Creek before things had managed to get out of control, the grey troll was sure that the guru wouldn’t be able to stop himself from taunting him about this morning when they next met. Branch groaned the worst part of all of this was that he had enjoyed what the spiritual troll had been doing to him, it had been something he had wanted for the longest time but never dreamt would happen to him. Quickly the grey troll shook himself out of these thoughts, he got to his feet determined to get on with work in his bunker so that he stopped thinking about how right this morning had felt to him.

Creek sat down on the grass outside Branch’s bunker, he rested his head on his knees and let out a deep sigh, he knew that what he had done this morning had probably well and truly scuppered any chance he might have had with the survivalist. The guru felt like such an idiot, he should have done things differently, gone slower with Branch, built up his trust so that the grey troll wouldn’t have thought he would ever torment him with the fact that he had let him close. There was one thing which Creek knew for sure Branch was meant to be his, the overwhelming urge he’s felt down there to make Branch his mate and mark him for all the other trolls to see was still humming inside him. The guru knew this instinct would make it hard for him not to want to overpower the other troll so he could make him his but he the purple troll promised himself would try to reign that urge for both of their sakes.


	2. part two

Part two

Branch didn’t know what he had been expecting when he came across Creek after their last encounter, but it wasn’t this, the purple troll stood at the edge of the area his bunker was in, the guru didn’t say anything, he placed onto the ground a small bunch of white daisies. This Branch knew was something one troll presented to another as an apology, but before the grey troll could do anything, Creek had him reeling with surprise, the spiritual troll got down onto his knees, he bowed his body forward pushing the flowers in front of him until they could only be touched by his fingertips. This was one very formal way of apologising, but for Creek to be doing this he had to be really sorry, it also told Branch that what had happened in the bunker would stay between them.

The grey troll crossed the clearing, he lifted up the daisies, then settled on the ground before Creek cross legged, he placed the flowers into his lap, then the grey troll touched his hair gently and slowly hesitantly the guru looked up at Branch. “Thank you for the apology.”

“I’m really so sorry…I shouldn’t have…I couldn’t help myself, that’s no excuse…I promise I won’t taunt you about what happened. I’m just so drawn to you Branch I have been for the longest time, it just got out of control…I’m so sorry…”

Branch found it quite hard to follow exactly what Creek was trying to tell him, but when he finally did work out exactly what it was the guru was telling him the eyes of the grey troll went wide. “You’re in love with me?” This was answered with a nod and then he spoke to Creek again. “You want us to be mates?” There was another nod as a reply to this question and this nod was followed by yet an additional question from the survivalist. “You’ve been feeling like this towards me for a long while?” 

All Creek could do was nod again and say to the other troll. “I’m sorry…So sorry…I know I don’t deserve you…I’ll never deserve you, I had thought I might be able to win you over but now I realise I was thinking like a fool, why did I ever think…Never mind…I’ve made my apology I swear I’ll never come near you again.” Once he had said this the purple troll surged to his feet, he raced away from Branch, trying to hide the fact that tears were gathering in his eyes and ran back into the forest towards the troll tree.

The grey troll watched him go, his feelings and thoughts were all knotted together and tumbling over themselves, Branch didn’t know quite what to make of everything which had come tumbling out of Creek. It was as though the other troll had just answered all of his dreams, prayers and hopes, the survivalist could hardly believe this was happening to him. The grey troll looked down at the daisies in his hands, they looked so bright against his grey skin, his eyes focused on them they reminded Branch of a ray of sunlight streaming through grey clouds. Slowly the survivalist got to his feet, he made his way into the bunker, the grey troll put the daisies in a vase, but he kept one, Branch dried it as a memento of everything that had happened and in time maybe something to help him to find the strength to do what felt right for him.

Time passed, when two weeks had gone by Branch realised that Creek had kept his promise, he’d not seen him at all, even when the rest of the snack pack were around the purple troll was not there with them. After noticing the fact that the guru was not with his friends, concern spiked inside the grey troll and felt he had to find out if Creek was at least alright. Gathering up his courage Branch went over to the snack pack, they quickly noticed the grey troll coming towards them but they didn’t move away from Branch. When the survivalist reached them Poppy was the one out of the group who addressed him her voice was a mixture of worry and hope as she spoke. “Branch thank goodness maybe you can help us. We’d just been about to come and see you.”

Branch looked at her with curiosity and then said to her. “Oh, what’s the matter Poppy?” 

Quickly the princess answered this question wringing her hands together as she did so. “It’s Creek…I hadn’t seen him for a week, I was so worried about him, well we all were…When I finally managed to get into his pod Creek was curled up in his bed and he was…He was grey just like you…”

The survivalist took a deep shocked breath and then he said in a horrified voice. “Grey…Your sure Poppy?”

The princess gave him a sad nod as she spoke to the grey troll again. “I’m sure Creek was grey…Branch I know this is a painful subject for you but we need to know and you are the only troll we can ask, how does a troll become grey?”

The survivalist’s eyes filled with pain as Poppy asked him this question, he looked at the ground, after a few moments of silence he then explained to the pink troll how a troll becomes grey, his voice was soft and sad as he spoke to her. “It happens when a troll loses all of its happiness and most of its hope as well.”

“What could have possibly happened to Creek to make him lose his happiness and his hope?” Poppy asked the grey troll keeping her voice soft as she could because she was well aware that for Branch this was a very sensitive subject. As his teal eyes slowly met those of the princess she could see that he knew something about this situation, quickly the pink troll took hold of one of Branch’s arms in a firm grip and then said to the others. “I think Branch and I should have the conversation about something this sensitive alone, so please excuse us.” Before the snack pack could say a word to Poppy she had walked away with the grey troll, when the princess had found a quiet spot away from prying ears and eyes she addressed Branch again. “What happened?”

Slowly but surely the grey troll told the pink troll about what had happened between himself and Creek, as he did so the eyes of the princess went wide and wider. She waited and listened to the survivalist until at last Branch had finished talking, Poppy stood there for a while in silence and then said to the grey troll. “Do you love Creek Branch?”

There was a long silence, for a moment the princess didn’t think that he would answer her and then when Branch did at last his voice was very soft. “Yes, I never thought he would love me as I did him…When Creek came into my bunker…I thought he would use it to torment me as Creek so often does…Then when he apologised to me I couldn’t make sense of anything for the longest time, in some ways I still can’t. I didn’t think that all of this would cause Creek to turn grey.”

“You need to come with me…You’re the only one I think who can turn Creek around and so help me if I need to lock you both in his pod until Creek has his colours back then so be it!” Poppy said angrily before she tugged the unresisting survivalist with her, she led Branch through the troll tree to Creek’s pod, the princess stopped outside the pod and turned to face the grey troll. “I know this won’t be easy for you, but just tell him the truth and let yourself love Creek in the way you’ve always wanted to. Everything will be alright Branch trust me.”

Branch gulped, he looked at the door standing between him and the one he loved, Poppy watched the survivalist as the closed his eyes for a moment, she watched him gather up his courage, Branch then opened his eyes and moved towards the door of the pod. “Thank you Poppy.” Was all the grey troll said before he opened the door, slipped around it and closed the door softly but firmly behind him.

The curtains in the pod were all closed making it hard for most tolls to be able to see anything around them, but fortunately the survivalist was used to a low light and he made his way through the pod to Creek’s bedroom without incident. As soon as the spiritual troll heard the door to his bedroom open the guru assumed that it was just Poppy coming to check on him again and said in a sad voice. “I’m still alive Poppy please just leave me alone.”

Branch stood in the door way looking at the other troll, his eyes were closed, his once vibrant purple skin and two tone hair were now sapped to mute tones of grey and the survivalist hated seeing another troll grey as well as sad and bitter like himself. Slowly Branch approached the bed of the other troll, Creek sighed as he heard the movements coming closer to him, the spiritual troll didn’t open his eyes, he let out another sigh and then said with a slight edge of anger to his voice. “I said I’m fine Poppy.”

Branch finally spoke to the other troll. “I’d be grateful if you would stop calling me Poppy.”

The eyes of the guru shot open, he sat up in bed and stared wide eyed at the other grey troll then slowly an expression of pain came onto the face of Creek. “Oh no, not again! I can’t believe that I’m dreaming about you again…” 

The survivalist pushed off his leaf vest, he let it fall onto the floor, the guru took a deep breath as he did this, Branch climbed onto the bottom of the bed and made his way up the bed towards Creek. When he reached the other troll, the survivalist lifted one hand then pushed the guru back down onto the bed, Creek let out a surprised breath, then looked up with wide eyes at the troll above him as he said with disbelief clear in his voice. “You’re…You’re really here…Aren’t you?” Branch gave him a nod but even as he did this Creek frowned up at him and shook his head violently from side to side. “No, I’ve dreamt this before, you’re not here…You’re never here why would you be…” As he spoke a tear made its way out of the corner of one of the guru’s eyes Branch lent on one hand, he used the other to gently stroked the tear away and as he touched the other troll so tenderly Creek’s grey blue eyes went wide. “You’re here!” 

“I am.” Branch confirmed simply, he placed his hand back down on the other side of Creek’s head and smiled at him. “So now you have me all to yourself…”

“Are you saying…” Creek didn’t get any further because the survivalist placed his lips to his left shoulder and gently nipped the skin there eliciting a gasp from the other grey troll. “Oh, oh…” Was all the guru could say as this action caused pleasure to run through him, he titled his head slightly to the right allowing Branch easier access to his shoulder. The survivalist didn’t need a second invitation, he nipped the skin there again, wrenching another gasp from Creek, who raised his arms, he placed his hands onto the back of the other grey troll and stroked over Branch’s skin.

Branch hummed softly as Creek stroked over his skin, the survivalist leant down towards the ear of the other troll and whispered to him. “I love you Creek.” The eyes of the guru went wide, glowing colour flooded up him as he smiled with happiness at the grey troll who was now looking down at him once more. “I see you have your colours back again, I’m glad to see that.”

“Thank you my love.” As a still glowing Creek spoke, he was now feeling more like his old self, the purple troll quickly took hold of Branch and rolled them over so that the grey troll was now beneath him once more were as far as the now purple troll was concerned he belonged.

“Any particular reason I am under you again Creek?” Branch asked with a small smile as he raised one eyebrow at the troll above him in a teasing enquiry.

The purple troll grinned down at survivalist, happy to see the other troll teasing him. “I think you know the answer to that question…May I love?” As he asked this question Creek gently ran his still glowing fingers reverently over the skin of Branch’s shoulder.

“Are sure that you really want to…After all we’d be stuck…Ugh!” The grey troll cried out as Creek lay his glowing hand flat to the skin there, it burnt in both a painful and yet strangely pleasant way Branch decided. 

When a few moments later Creek removed his hand from the grey trolls shoulder there was a purple mark on his shoulder, it was a circle and in the middle of this was a celtic knot shaped to look like a teardrop of water. “I have to admit I rather like the way my mark looks on you Branch.”

“That felt strange but in a good way.” The grey troll admitted, he reached up with his hand and gently touched the mark on his shoulder with a wide smile appearing on his face.

Creek gasped, his eyes went wide. “Branch…Look.” As he said this the purple troll lifted one of the other troll’s hands to show it to him.

Branch’s eyes went wide as he realised he was teal blue again. “Oh…I’m happy and I found hope again…” The two of the trolls shared a long look as they realised they were both glowing. 

Creek carried the hand he had been holding to his shoulder and said to the other troll commandingly. “Mark me Branch.” The now blue troll gave the one he loved a nod, a few moments later the guru hissed in pain but at the same time Creek understood what Branch had meant it did hurt but it felt good to like something fitting into place perfectly. “Oh yes that feels good just as you said Branch my love.” 

Branch moved his hand back from the spiritual troll’s shoulder, his mark was blue it was also a circle with a stylised leaf in its centre. Feeling slightly devilish the blue troll kissed the new mark, Creek let out a noise of pleasure, urged on by this Branch gently ran his teeth over the mark, the guru gasped, he’d heard that the mark made the area it was on sensitive but he’d had no idea until now just how sensitive. As the survivalist sucked his mark lightly Creek let out a moan that had him blushing, Branch pulled back, he was glad to see a look of pure bliss on the face of the purple troll and said softly. “I like this expression.”

The purple troll shook his head slightly at the one he loved, then he kissed the other troll gently but firmly, he was surprised when Branch pressed his tongue against his lips, Creek quickly opened his mouth and the blue troll’s tongue entered his mouth, as their tongues touched and they both groaned with desire. As the two trolls kissed, the survivalist brought his arms up around Creek, he ran his hands down over the back of the other troll and then ran his fingers along the waist band of his trousers. The guru took a deep breath when Branch made this bold move, he pulled back from the kiss, he looked down at the other troll and the survivalist looked back at him with fire burning in his eyes. “You’re sure about doing this?” Creek asked anyway.

The blue troll gave then one he loved a nod. “I want to be your mate Creek, so yes I’m very sure about doing this.” Creek certainly didn’t need telling twice, he swept in claiming the lips of the other troll with his in a short passionate kiss, a few moments later two pairs of trousers hit the pod floor and a chuckle left Branch as this happened.


End file.
